Duelling for Love
by kurohimex105
Summary: Syrus gets upset when he learns that only reason why Jaden is having a duel against a girl called Lily is to see who gets to have him. Who ever wins the duel gets to keep Syrus. Syrus gets angry at Jaden and runs away, Jaden runs after him to explain the real reason for the duel. This is lemon fluff yaoi with some kissing. Don't like this sort of thing don't read it!


Hi there well this is my first ever fanfiction for Yu-Gi-Oh GX so I hope you enjoy reading it. I hope you can forgive me if I make any mistakes. The truth is I haven't watched Yu-Gi-Oh GX in quite a while so I may be rusty on the whole card game concept. But I will try my best to make this story interesting for you all. This story takes place during the whole GX tournament and the Society of Light in the anime series.

_**Duelling For Love**_

Lily Collins was a new freshman student at the Famous Duel Academy, she had long blonde hair which she wore in pigtails, blue eyes. She was 5 ft. tall and was a part of the Ra yellow dorm. And she was not a happy girl. She had a secret crush on a boy but for some reason he never noticed her. The reason was due to one person Jaden Yuki.

The boy that Lily liked so much was in fact Syrus Truesdale. Lily had a thing when it came to small cute things. She loved stuffed animals, doll's, and any type of baby animal's and she found Syrus to be so cute and adorable. But Syrus was always hanging around with Jaden Yuki who was rated the best duellist at the academy.

Lily wasn't going to let this continue, some way or another Syrus was going to be hers and so she decided to confront Jaden to a duel.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Jaden was on his way to meet Syrus who was being discharged from the academy's infirmary. Syrus had collapsed due to his duel with his brother Zane which ended in a terrifying defeat for Syrus.

While Jaden was nearing the academy he was confronted by Lily.

"Hey you're Jaden Yuki aren't you?" As Lily said this she stood pointing at Jaden.

"Yeah that's me…last time I checked any way!"

"Good that's all I needed to know!"

"Urm…is this going anywhere because I'm kind of in a hurry I'm meeting someone you see!"

"Would that person happen to be Syrus?"

"Yeah….how did you know? Are you psychic or something?"

"I know because I've been watching you for some time now, I also know that Syrus is always by your side!"

"Well yeah he's my best pal after all so of course I want him by my side!"

"Don't give me that I know how you truly feel about Syrus! And I've come to put a stop to it!"

Jaden wasn't sure want Lily was getting at, sure he cares for Syrus why wouldn't he. After all Syrus was the first friend he made at duel academy, he's always been by his side, they've done everything together. He couldn't imagine his life without Syrus there by his side.

Then it dawned on him what Lily was getting at. She meant that he was actually in love with Syrus.

Jaden was lost in thought as he contemplated his feelings for Syrus. But he was soon brought back to reality by the sound of a familiar voice.

"Hey you…. don't stand there and ignore me like that!"

"Oh…. What….. sorry! I spaced out there for a sec….. any way what exactly do you want from me?"

Lily stood there and smiled as she replied.

"I want to have a duel with you Jaden Yuki!"

"Fine I never turn down a duel!"

"But you haven't heard my demands yet!"

"Ur …what demands?"

"If I win Syrus in mine for the taking!"

"Why do you mean by taking? And why do you want Syrus anyway?"

"Why you ask? Because he's just so damn cute! Those big eyes, the colour of his hair and the glasses that he wears on his little nose. I want to pick him up and cuddle him all day long."

"Is that the reason for this whole duel then?" Jaden asked looking a little shocked and confused!"

"Of course it is I can't let anyone else have my adorable little Syrus! He belongs to me and besides this isn't just a duel this is duel for love!"

"A duel of love huh….!Fine then….. Lily you got yourself a duel but if I win Syrus stays with me! And Lily I hate to break it to you but I don't intend to loose!"

"Is that a fact well neither do I!"

"Fine then get your game on!"

And so a duel for love got underway and the prize was the hand of little Syrus Truesdale.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

While this so called duel of love was under way little Syrus had been discharged from the academy infirmary. He was glad to be out of there, he'd been stuck in bed for three days. Meaning that he had missed any duels that Jaden had taken part in plus he was still worried about this whole society of light thing.

He worried that while he had been in the infirmary something may have happened to Jaden. What if the society of light had sent another duellist to fight Jaden while he'd been stuck in the infirmary.

These thoughts raced through his mind as Syrus left the building of the academy. He was suddenly met by a crowd of students he seemed to cheering and calling out to two duellist's. From where Syrus was standing he couldn't see what was happening until he saw a familiar face.

"Hey…..Hassleberry…..over here….!" Syrus shouted in the direction where Hassleberry stood.

Hassleberry saw Syrus and ran over to where Syrus was.

"Hey there Syrus glad to see your doing okay!"

"Yeah thanks…..urm….. could you tell me what's going on here?"

"Oh this it's a duel of course!"

"I can see that…..I want to know who's duelling and does it have anything to do with the society of light?"

"Nah…it's just Jaden duelling this girl called Lily Collins I think!"

"Lily but why is he duelling her?"

"You know her Syrus?"

"Well I wouldn't say I know her all that well but she's always nice to me and she did visit me while I was in the infirmary. It's just that she's always staring at me and sometimes she'll just pop up out of nowhere and hand me a lunch box."

"I see…..looks like she has a crush on you Truesdale!"

"NO WAY…that can't be it….you really think so?"

"Well that's the whole reason for this duel!"

"What do you mean by that Hassleberry?"

"This Lily girl doesn't like the fact that Jaden is always with you Syrus and that you spend all of your time with him. So she challenged Jaden to this duel, if she wins she gets you and if Jaden wins he gets you."

"You mean to tell me that this whole duel is about who will get me! Like I'm some sort of prize!"

"That's about the size of it yeah!"

On hearing this Syrus was shocked beyond belief, how could Jaden duel and use him like he was a prize to be won. Syrus was angry and also disappointed that Jaden would do something like this.

Just then there was a sudden explosion and a cloud of smoke. Soon the smoke cleared to reveal Lily sat looking dejected on the floor as Jaden stood in his usual pose as he said his favourite catch phrase.

"Now that's game!"

Just then Jaden noticed Syrus standing next to Hassleberry, so he quickly ran over to meet them.

"Hey there guys…did you see me…Sy….. I won!"

"Yeah you did great Serg!"

"Thanks….hey Sy aren't you gona say anything?"

"JADEN…HOW COULD YOU…..?"

"Ur…..what's wrong Sy…why are you so mad?"

"I HEARD EVERYTHING ABOUT HOW YOU AND LILY WERE DUELING TO SEE WHO WOULD GET ME! LIKE I WAS SOME KIND OF PRIZE TO BE WON!"

At this point hot tears flowed down Syrus's cheeks, his small frame quivered with angry.

"Look Sy it's not what you think I promise!"

"I don't care about your excuse's Jaden…I…I HATE…..YOU…!"

Syrus ran off heading in the direction of the RA Yellow dorm, tears streaming down his cheeks as he ran.

Jaden ran after him shouting his name.

"Syrus…please don't be mad…..!"

"Syrus…..Syrus…. wait up….!"

But Syrus wasn't listening he ran into the yellow dorm and straight to his bedroom. Once inside he locked his door and slumped to the floor tears still flowing down his cheeks.

"Why Jaden…why…did you have to use me as prize in that stupid duel? Is that all am to you?"

As Syrus asked himself these questions there was a sudden crash as Jaden came tumbling into his bedroom through the window.

"J…..JADEN…..W….WHAT …HOW…..DID YOU…?" Syrus was lost for words.

"MAN…THAT HURT…!"

"J…Jaden how did you manage to get into my room?"

"What do you mean how I climbed up the wall which wasn't easy believe me!"

"But my room is on the second floor, what if you had fallen! You could have hurt yourself or worse! How do think I would have felt if you had gotten hurt Jaden!"

As Syrus scolded Jaden for his actions new tears flowed down his cheeks but these tears where different. These were the tears of worry for their special person .

"I'M….SORRY….!" Jaden said apologetically, he couldn't believe he made his little Syrus cry again.

Jaden stood up and walked over to where Syrus was sitting and cupped Syrus face and stared into those tear stained eyes. Jaden then tenderly kissed away the tears that where still flowing down Syrus's cheeks.

"Syrus I'm so sorry I made you cry!... Believe me I never meant to hurt you I just couldn't stand the thought of loosing you to that girl Lily."

"You mean that's why you accepted that duel?" Syrus stared up into those brown eyes which always told him the truth.

"Yeah she said that she was gona defeat me and take you away from me! Well I couldn't have that after all Syrus you belong to me!"

"Hey just what do mean by ….MMMHHH….!" Before Syrus could finish his sentence he found his lips captured in a passionate kiss.

Jaden wrapped his arms around Syrus in a loving embrace to deepen the kiss, lips parted and their tongues began to dance with one another. Syrus moaned sweetly into the kiss as he felt Jaden's tongue explore the inner workings of his mouth. Soon they parted to regain their breath.

For a moment they stared at each other until Jaden picked up Syrus bridal style and carried him over to the bed.

"Jaden what are you doing?" Syrus asked nervously as his cheeks flushed a beautiful shade of crimson.

"Well I won the duel so I'm just claiming my prize that's all!"

"Oh really and just how are you going to do that I wonder?" Syrus said with a smile upon his face.

His question was soon answered.

Jaden placed him on the bed and ravaged him for the rest evening and all through the night.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well I hope you enjoyed the story, sorry that I didn't have the whole duel battle in the story. It's just that I'm not sure on the rules of the game plus I haven't watched Yu-Gi-Oh in a long time.

I leave the rest of the story to your imagination, as you can guess I'm sure you know what Jaden and Syrus get up to.


End file.
